


Into the Unknown

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explosion can change worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Q's POV

“I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I'm not sure that I heard you properly.”

He was fairly certain that M had never been asked to repeat herself before but he didn't care; he was concentrating too hard on not hyperventilating. Chancing a quick glance at his boss, he caught sight of an amused glint in her eye so he relaxed fractionally, fairly confident that at least he wasn't going to get sent to the Tower for treason.

“Major Boothroyd was killed in the attack on Vauxhall leaving Q-branch currently without a leader. I am offering you the position of Quartermaster.”

No. He had heard her correctly. “I'm sorry ma'am, but surely there's someone better qualified for the role than me? R, surely? Or anyone?”

“R has been consulted and is in agreement with me. Lack of experience notwithstanding, you are the best person for this job. Or do you doubt that I know what it best for my agency?”

“No ma'am, of … of course not.” His brain was swimming, unable to take everything in and so he just blurted out the first thing that came into his head. “But … but I'm an omega!”

“As am I. My biology hasn't rendered me incapable of doing my job, I fail to see why yours should prevent you from doing yours. This isn't up for discussion. Congratulations on your promotion Quartermaster, Tanner will take you through all of the necessary details.”

With that, M swept out of the room in a rather regal manner leaving him completely blindsided. He simply stared after her until he was disturbed by Tanner softly clearing his throat.

“Well, Q, shall we?”

(~*~)

It was a somewhat bemused – and newly appointed – Q that found himself being led into the tunnels that Q-branch had made their temporary home. Less than two hours ago, he had been nothing more than an anonymous member of Q-branch, hidden away in a tiny room where he did all of his work which mostly consisted of inventing things and hacking. Now though, he was _the_ Quartermaster of MI6, even if the official paperwork was going to be completed at a later time. Tanner stopped next to a familiar figure who smiled at Q reassuringly, easing his nerves slightly.

“You already know R, of course. R, this is your new Quartermaster. Q, R will be more than happy to help you get up to speed with anything you're not sure of. Now, if we go somewhere a little more private, there is one last thing we need to deal with.”

Huddled in a small alcove away from listening ears, Tanner gave Q a somewhat rueful smile. “I'm sorry, this is slightly awkward but it has to be done. Obviously, we don't have a policy on refusing promotions due to biology; if someone is right for the job then it is theirs regardless of whether they're alpha, beta or omega. That being said, as you are an omega, I do have to ask what you would like to do regarding it. We are able to provide you with scent-blockers or heat suppressants or both if you want them; the decision is entirely up to you.”

The smile on Tanner's face was kind but strained and Q knew that whatever decision he made, he had to make it quickly. Only, he didn't know what to choose. “What did M choose?”

“She chose neither option.”

“Then that's what I'll do.”

Q held Tanner's assessing gaze until the beta apparently saw what he was looking for and nodded. “Very well. You can always change your mind at a later date. I do have to warn you that you might receive a fair amount of attention from the double-0's and field agents. You're a young, attractive omega. Add in the fact that you're a branch-head and you'll be irresistible to some of them, if not most. If you have any issues dealing with them then let me know and I'll sort it out. Now, onto business. We're recalling all agents possible at the moment but one particular agent checked in last night having resurrected himself from the dead. He's being sent out as soon as possible and you have a meeting this afternoon to hand over his equipment. Standard issue should be fine although it might be a good time to field-test one of those personalised guns you've been working on. You're due to meet him at the National Gallery. 3Pm in front of Turner's  _The Fighting Temeraire_ . Don't let him give you any shit, he's notorious for it.”

“Sir? Who's the agent?”

“Ah, well, it's 007.”

Q had the feeling of momentary panic and froze before he shook Tanner's hand, feeling more than a little out of his depth. He allowed himself to wallow for a moment before giving himself a mental shake and heading back out to R.

“R? Bring me up to date please.”

“Yes, Quartermaster.”

~*~

Several hours later, Q found himself checking the box in his parka pocket for what was probably the twentieth time, knowing that he was procrastinating terribly. Squaring his shoulders and hoisting his messenger bag a little higher on his shoulder, Q took a deep breath and marched up the stairs to the National Gallery and his meeting.

Of all the double-0's for him to work with on his first outing as Quartermaster, it had to be James Bond. 007, the most notorious of the lot. Q may have been hidden away from the rest of the minions but he had still heard plenty of stories and whispers about the man since he had started working at Vauxhall. He'd had the option of reading Bond's file – after all, Tanner had left it for him – but Q didn't want to get to know his agents through impersonal files and pieces of paper. He wanted to get to know them, not their service records and had thus chosen to not read the (rather dauntingly thick) file on MI6's top agent.

So, into the unknown it was.


	2. Bond's POV

Sometimes explosions changed everything whereas other explosions changed very little at all. Bond was familiar with both. After all, he had personal experience with several explosions in the last few weeks.

The explosion at MI6 headquarters in Vauxhall admittedly hadn't changed everything but it had certainly rocked Bond's world. Whilst he wasn't happy on his little Greek island – he wasn't entirely sure if it was possible for a man like him to be happy – he would have been content enough to stay a while longer, to lick his wounds after the way he felt he had been betrayed. That wasn't going to happen after an attack on the heart of the British SIS though. Retirement, betrayal be damned, he'd returned immediately.

MI6 – and M – might drive him to madness frequently but they had been a constant in his life for a long time. Few other things or people had stuck around as they had. Despite enjoying his death, he hadn't really wanted to envisage a life without his employment, or indeed his employer, in it. Not that he would ever admit to that out loud.

Silva's attack may have changed the facade of Vauxhall and MI6's base of operations but very little else had changed. It was still business as usual. One big difference however, came in the guise of Bond's Quartermaster. He had grown used to old Major Boothroyd over the years; the man had, after all, held the post all through Bond's years as an agent. It had been something of a love-hate relationship, particularly in the latter stages, with Bond loving the ingenious designs that the old man had come up with but hating their unpredictability. Now though, Bond had a Quartermaster who looked all of about twelve and made Bond definitely feel his age. But, to Bond's pleasure, the boy had not only turned out to be a competent Quartermaster, he had been sarcastic as hell and willing to risk his career for Bond not some meek and mild paper pusher as Bond had expected.

And then came Skyfall.

Blowing up Skyfall had had less of an impact on him. It had been necessary and, even though it had been his childhood home, he had very little emotional attachment to it. Hell, he could probably count on one hand the number of times he'd returned since his parents had died. He had some memories of the place of course, but very few of them were happy ones. He felt bad for Kincaid, who was now out of a job, but blowing up Skyfall had been necessary for reasons of national security. Not that blowing Skyfall up had managed to keep M safe. Yet another reason to not lament its loss. Despite blowing his family home to high heaven, the woman who privately everyone at MI6 had thought would outlive them all, had died in his arms. M had been in his life longer than his parents had been and, while he may call her a bitch, she had had a huge part to play in his life and he was struggling to comprehend MI6 without her.

Still, explosions or not, the world of international espionage didn't stop and neither did Bond. The day of Olivia Mansfield – M's - funeral Bond was back in training. He knew that, in any other circumstances, he wouldn't have been deemed ready to go into the field but with Silva at large there had been no other option. Bond had the feeling that Mallory wouldn't be quite as willing to turn a blind eye as his predecessor had been. Besides, it gave Bond something to focus on. He wasn't someone meant to laze around forever and he certainly had no intention of languishing in London for any longer than he absolutely had to.

A week later, officially cleared for duty once more having sailed past the standard bench marks for qualifying, Bond walked into the antechamber outside Mallory's office just as Tanner was leaving.

“Morning, 007.”

“Morning, Tanner.”

“He'll see you now.” Tanner moved out of the way, walking over to Moneypenny's desk and leant over, making a few comments in a low voice.

Bond left them to it, stepping through the door and closing it behind him. His eyes roamed around the room, taking in the new settings. Much to Bond's relief, Mallory had decided against having the glass-panelled room that Olivia Mansfield had used rebuilt and instead had an office that looked as though it belonged in a gentleman's club. It was going to be strange enough dealing with a new M; having them use the same office would have been a step too far. He looked back at his boss as Mallory cleared his throat.

“So, 007, lots to be done.” Mallory slid a file across the desk to Bond. “Are you ready to go back to work?”

“With pleasure, M, with pleasure.”

Taking the file, he had left the executive offices and headed down into the depths of MI6. Walking into the tunnels that Q-branch now occupied, Bond found a small but genuine smile creeping onto his face as he saw the very boffin that he was looking for.

“Q, I've been told you have some new toys for me.”

He listened with half an ear as Q started talking, trailing after him as the younger man wandered through his branch picking things up here and there. Yes, explosions changed things but he had the feeling that Q was going to be a good change.

Besides, brave new world and all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/224293.html)

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/224224.html)


End file.
